Countdown
The year is 2009, the alien battleship that fell to Earth ten years ago has been rebuilt by human hands and named "The Macross". However, on the day of the ship's launch, an automatic defense system suddenly activates, firing the main cannon and plunging humanity into conflict with an alien race. Meanwhile, Hikaru Ichijō, a pilot invited to the launch ceremony by his friend, Roy Focker, was accidentally ordered to fly a valkyrie fighter into combat by First Lieutenant Misa Hayase. Overwhelmed by his first taste of combat, Hikaru was shot down by beams fired from an enemy battle pod. Now as the alien forces land on Earth and prepare to initiate a major ground assult, the fighting enters a brief and continuous low, the call before the battle... Synopsis Macross Operator Vanessa Laird reports to Captain Global that she's detected 24 UFOs on a descent vector. She couldn't detect them before because the reaction weaponry used to intercept the first attack wave rendered their radar ineffective. Captain Global realises that the first wave was just a decoy and says "These guys are good". He asks Hayase if Focker's squadron can come back to guard the Macross but he cannot as he is still fighting off the first wave and can't break away yet. Captain Global sighs. Vanessa reports that the 24 targets have splashed down in the sea 30 clicks ahead of them, so Global gives orders to call the Prometheus to send some patrol helicopters but Misa had already down that, five minutes later, helicopters fly overhead, Hikaru is sitting in his VF-1D in battroid mode, he approaches a building and the people inside think its an alien robot, a kid runs across it into the building for safety but he runs up to Minmay's room to get a better look at the robot.. Helicopter PHP-202 leads the patrol across the bay harbor. Several Regult units, arise from the ocean. and begin firing on the helicopters and destroys the helicopter recon group. Captain Global deduces that the Zentradi are forming a containment perimeter around the island and tells Misa to stay sharp. The politician from before appears on the bridge saying its a pleasure to come and see this fine bridge. He asks Global when they plan on launching the Macross but Global says it hasn't even been fully supplied. He tells Global that they've sunk a lot of capital (money) and that they hate to see it destroyed sitting on the ground. While, the politician continues to demand Global to launch the ship from the dock immediately,Shammy asks Kim if they are launching. Yesterday, Shammy was pumped about going into space, as Kim says but Shammy hesistates now. Global tells the politician that he must understand that there've been reports that the enemy has ships even bigger than the Macross. But he tells Global that it is nothing to do with size but about getting the job done. The politician rhetorically asks Global whether he Global is telling him that the Macross will be defeated without putting up a fight. Global stutters, Global finally obeys the orders of the politician. He walks of the bridge telling Shammy and Kim to do their best, Global believes they are just buying time The head of Hikaru's VF-1D opens and Hikaru arises sitting in his seat. Minmay and the little kid sees that it is a human inside the "alien robot" so they assume Hikaru must be of the military instead but Hikaru denies it and returns to the cockpit of the VF-1D after a truck driver tells him to move out of the way, but he accidentally crashes the VF-1D into Minmay's family's resturant and she and the little kid must take cover. The SDF-1 finally commences its lift-off sequence. The SDF-1 attempts to rise from the Earth's surface but the gravity control systems which enable it to fly break through the bow ship as Misa points out and the SDF-1 violently drops to the ground, Global complains about the quality ship before Misa interrupts his use of profanity by reminding him it is mainly salvaged parts, Global affirms. Two trucks try to pulll Hikaru's VF-1D leaning on the resturant but it falls the other way and falls onto one of the houses of the truck drivers. Roy Focker leads the Skull squadron back to the SDF-1 telling Misa that he's set the enemy back to where they came from. Cluadia asks how many did Roy get, Roy says he only got 10 and explains he got rusty after two years of peace. Roy asks Misa if she has a locale for "VT-102", the VF-1D that Hikaru piloted, Roy is pleased to learn that Hikaru managed to make an emmergency landing. Roy flies past the damaged city looking for Hikaru, he spots the VF-1D leaning on the building in Battroid mode. The civilians run away as Roy lands his VF-1S in GERWALK mode and transforms into Battroid mode in a smooth fashion. The little kid notcies that Roy's fighter also transformed into a robot. Roy jokes about Hikaru's first time getting shot down. Hikaru demands to know the deal with fighter planes that can turn into robots, Roy says he can't get into that so Hikaru deduces is a military secret. Roy says he can tell Hikaru if he joins up but Hikaru refuses and asks Roy for a hand to fix the VF-1D. The VF-1D successfully gets moving, Minmay leaves to evacuate. Regult platoons jump up from the ocean depth wile in space Zentradi vessels are manouvering for retalliation. Roy tells Hikaru to change to GERWALK mode as it is easier for him to pilot. Minmay rushes back to her house reliasing she forgot something. Preparing to fire on the city below, Britai Kridanik reminds the Zentradi forces that theiro bjective is to capture the enemy battleship, the Zentradi vessells send a devastating wave of attacks across the city. Global wonders where the barrage came from, Vanessa informs him that it came from orbit. The Regult platoons jump to the city and begin attack viciously, the new Variable Fighters do everything they can to stop them. Minmay gets chased by one of the Regults, running into Roy's VF-1S and Hikaru's VF-1D again, rather than put her in the cokpit, Hikaru grabs her in the VF-1D's arm in GERWALK mode, while flying, Hikaru remembers it had two seats. A Regult shoots off the VF-1D's arm and Minmay plummets to the ground. luckily but Hikaru manages to rescue her in time, she begins crying, she complains that her hair is 02 Countdown